As wireless communications technologies evolve, wireless communications systems become increasingly sophisticated. As such, wireless communications protocols continue to expand and change to take advantage of the technological evolution. As a result, to maximize flexibility, many wireless communications devices must be capable of supporting any number of wireless communications protocols, each of which may have certain performance requirements, such as specific out-of-band emissions requirements, linearity requirements, or the like. Further, portable wireless communications devices are typically battery powered and need to be relatively small, and have low cost. As such, to minimize size, cost, and power consumption, RF circuitry in such a device needs to be as simple, small, flexible, and efficient as is practical. Thus, there is a need for RF circuitry in a communications device that is low cost, small, simple, flexible, and efficient.